Acceptance
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [Let me expand the world that you draw in your dreams.] And Sasuke did just that. [SasuNaru, NaruSasu, oneshot]


**Title: **Acceptance  
**Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T for yaoi and not-so-nice words**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me. The quote _Let me expand the world that you draw in your dreams. _is also not mine, as I got it from the English translation of one of Glay's songs. (whose title my small brain just happens to forget)

**Author's Notes: **I'm not very fond of writing fics with little conversation in them, because too many words make me dizzy, and I get dyslexic sometimes and lose sense altogether, so please forgive me if this happens to make no sense to you. –sweatdrop- But I _am_ happy with this. X3 Thinking of the title was _haaarrrd_, because there were too many options and I didn't know what sounded better and… yeah.

Just because I'm a curious cat, if you could change the title on this little drabble, what would it be? XD;;

Please review:3

* * *

**Acceptance**

It was hard, but Naruto had long since accepted the fact that he was not allowed to be a normal individual in this fucked up society. Of course, having a nine-tailed demon sealed inside you didn't help at all in that 'normal' part, but he supposed it didn't hurt to dream, right?

He often considered himself foolish, wasting the days away dreaming of a world where he could actually be happy. It made him cry sometimes, to think that he was actually dreaming of that, because dreams are dreams, and they would never come true, and if they _did_ come true, then it was never a dream.

It only proved to him that that little world found in his dreams would never find its way to reality and maybe, that was why he stopped fighting the need to prove himself.

Sure, he has some friends to block that faceless crowd murmuring behind his back, but that didn't really take away the impact brought to him by those murmurs.

It was for that reason that Naruto had never expected that he'd fall in love with anyone, most especially with that smug bastard called Sasuke. Sure, he had some crushes before, but those were all fake, because he thought that everyone going through puberty at least _had _to like someone of the opposite gender. In Naruto's case, he pointed out every girl he saw because he was denying the fact that he was starting to like someone of the _same _gender.

For five years, he pushed down every last thought of Sasuke and him together to the back of his mind, hoping that that would at least stop his stupid infatuation, but alas, that didn't help at all. It also didn't help that it seemed like Sasuke knew about his little dilemma, because now and then, the Uchiha would playfully caress him, _even_ if those lingering touches were done in his own smug way.

For five years, he endured that slow torture, yet even so, he still didn't succumb to his desires in hopes that time will erase every little bit of it.

It was just too bad that time was never really on his side.

Even so, Naruto refused to crack. He wasn't gay, and he wasn't interested in guys at all, but he wasn't interested in girls either. So why was he interested in _Sasuke_?

The worst part of it, and the thing that scared Naruto the most, was that every day in those five years of adolescence, Sasuke would appear in his dreams, in his little made-up planet, standing on the pavement and smiling at him as if the rest of the world didn't matter.

Denial made his brain _think _that he hated Sasuke, but denial simply made his heart _know _he loved that smug bastard.

Of course, denial didn't lend him a hand at all when Sasuke suddenly appeared on his doorstep and started ravishing him right then and there.

Naruto never expected that he'd fall in love with anyone, most especially with that smug bastard called Sasuke.

But he did fall in love, and he fell hard, and maybe it was because of the impact that every little thought of denial was suddenly washed away from him.

It was hard, but Naruto finally accepted the fact that he didn't have to be normal in this fucked up society to be happy, and even though his dreams meant nothing anymore, it didn't matter, because Sasuke was there and he made everything he ever wanted real.

_Let me expand the world that you draw in your dreams._

**- owari -**


End file.
